


Grease & Cocoa

by advictorem



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Femslash, i didn't even try on the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/advictorem/pseuds/advictorem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bianca has learned that it's best to let Thalia at least try to do everything. But, naturally, she's there to save the day when Thalia attempts to fix Bianca's car and ends up with a "boo-boo." </p>
<p>Thalianca with at least two mentions of Jasico (because it's really cute when those two pairings go hand-in-hand).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grease & Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> Bianca is such a badass.
> 
> also, i don't know what's wrong with her car. I just took words that regularly come out of my dad's mouth and tossed them into the story. Use your imagination, if you're big on details.
> 
> this was really rushed cos it's four in the morning and I need to go to sleep, but I hope there are no mistakes
> 
> Read and (hopefully) enjoy!

“I told you I could get it,” Thalia said angrily.

All Bianca could see were her denim-clad legs; the rest of her lengthy body rested underneath Bianca’s small car.

Bianca had been inside the house for the past three hours, and couldn't stay away for any longer. She wanted to make sure her girlfriend was okay, that she hadn't dramatically cut off a limb or something. Even though Thalia had been embarrassed when Bianca caught her singing (rather loudly, too), she had asked that she stay and keep her company. She seemed to be struggling with fixing the car, though, and Bianca, for the first time, doubted that she could fulfill her promise. Naturally, she offered to call a mechanic, explaining that it wasn't a big deal, and then Thalia replied in irritation, and that was where they found themselves now.

Bianca folded her arms across her cardigan-shielded chest to help fight off the cold morning breeze. “You sure you don’t want me to call that Leo boy—”

“Positive.”

“Now, don’t let your pride get in the way. Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

“B,” Thalia’s angry voice sounded muffled. “I’m the daughter of Zeus. Of course I know what I’m doing—ow! Hera’s balls that hurt!”

Bianca arched an unimpressed eyebrow, thankful that Thalia couldn’t see it. “What's wrong, _Daughter of Zeus_? Drop something on your face again?”

“…No.”

“Come on. Let me see your boo-boo.”

“I hate when you talk like that,” Thalia said, rolling herself out from underneath the vehicle. She sat up on the creeper she borrowed from their neighbor, a nice elderly man. Her face was dirty, her white Bad Religion shirt completely ruined, and she had a large cut on her brow. She was reluctantly wearing the safety glasses Bianca had demanded she wear. “Stop babying me like I’m Nico.”

"No, you don't. Besides, Nico has Jason to take care of him now. And you have me."

Thalia genuinely smiled, and Bianca knew she was seconds from swooning. "Always."

Bianca worried her lip, fighting off a smile and watching as unintentional sparks flew from Thalia’s grease-splattered hands. “Does it hurt?”

“I don’t know—ow!”

“I guess it does,” Bianca murmured.

“Yeah, when you _touch_ it,” Thalia shot back, jerking away from Bianca’s hand. "It's fine. Just a tiny little scratch. Don't go into mother-bear mode."

“I’ll go get the first aid kit,” Bianca said, beginning to move towards the front door of their quaint house.

She rushed to their bedroom before Thalia could dispute it, and hurried back with her enormous metal kit, which she kept solely for emergencies such as this.

Thalia shook her head. “How can you even carry that thing? I swear it weighs more than you.”

“Hush,” Bianca commanded, sitting in front of her, making sure to rest on her knees so that the neighbors wouldn’t catch a look up her sundress. Because she knew Thalia would probably rip their eyeballs out, she didn’t want to risk it.

After removing those incredibly dorky glasses, she gingerly cleaned around the cut and applied antibiotic ointment, ignoring her girlfriend’s complaints of it being ‘sticky’. When she was done, she sealed the cut over with a Mythomagic band-aid.

"I guess I'll try and take another look at this piece of shit tomorrow," Thalia muttered, standing up and stretching her back out. Bianca cringed at the loud cracking noise. "Sorry."

"Why don't you just relax tomorrow?" Bianca proposed, but left no room for argument. "You don't have a gig to play tomorrow. I'll make that homemade manicotti you like, you can call Jason and Nico over for dinner, and I'll take a look at the car and see what can be done."

Thalia laughed. "You? You're going to try and fix the car?"

"Can't do any worse than you did," Bianca quipped.

Thalia had the nerve to appear disgruntled. "I watched some videos, and did everything they said to do!"

"Don't be hard on yourself," she said. "I have a little experience. Just let me take a look at it."

Thalia looked reluctant but she nodded. Bianca almost smiled; it was way too easy to get Thalia to cave. "Experience?"

"The instructors at Westover were absolutely dreadful. One of the classes was mechanics, and all students were required to take it. You pick up a few things," Bianca answered like it was nothing. "Mostly Ms. Gottschalk just used it as an excuse to get the students to fix whatever problems her coup was having but hey, whatever."

After they re-entered their home together, Bianca started to make hot cocoa. Once she fixed a mug for both Thalia and herself, she took a seat at the table.

Thalia gratefully accepted the drink, but she was still scowling.

Bianca laughed good-naturedly, fully expecting Thalia to feel inadequate about something so trivial. "I know you're strong enough to do it. My big, bad daughter of Zeus."

Thalia blushed a little at her cooing. “You didn’t tell me you knew how to fix it.”

To soothe her mind, she leaned over their little table and planted a kiss on her lips. “You never gave me the chance, stubborn butt.”

"Bianca the mechanic, huh?" Thalia changed the subject up. "Kind of has a ring to it."

"I'm the best at what I do," Bianca joked. "I know you want to save money, so I promise not to charge you for my services." 

"Your services?" Thalia asked smugly. "We still talkin' about fixing cars?"

Bianca, knowing what she was up to, wasn't about to make it that easy for her. She pointedly frowned in Thalia's direction, biting back a laugh when Thalia looked impatient with her lack of response.

She got up and silently washed her empty mug before she deposited it back into the cabinet. On her way back to the table, she stooped low to whisper, "You bet we are."

She giggled annoyingly loud whenever Thalia predictably lifted her into her arms and carried her into their bedroom. Through her love-clouded mind, she worried about something. Gods, she hoped that Thalia didn't get grease all over their sheets.

Thalia settled between her legs on the bed, placing her hands on either side of Bianca, closing her lips over hers, and Bianca threw her hopes out the window. Their sheets were going to get absolutely ruined, but she was going to love every second of it.


End file.
